


what would the dead say if they could see us

by Irusu



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Possible spoilers for the Death of the Outsider DLC.





	what would the dead say if they could see us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Meadow](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50761/the-meadow-56d22e12c9d7c) by Tom Sleigh.


End file.
